For several activities performed down in the well there is a need for providing a fluid to the tool equipment and there is a need to return this fluid to the surface. One possible way of doing this is to use a dual bore from the surface and down to the tool in the well. This meaning one bore is used to transport the fluid down into the well and another bore is used to transport the fluid out of the well during the working process. The working process may be drilling, cleaning or lining of the bore hole or other activity or a combination of these activities.
In relation to this there is a need for controlling and guiding the flow of fluid in the well, and an aim with the present invention is to provide a device and method for achieving this.
According to the invention there is provided a valve device and a method for operating a valve device which solve this need.